


Tear You Apart

by MicroFox25



Series: No Days Without You [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Begging, Crying, Desperation, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, First Time, Hair-pulling, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Held Down, Loud Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Pining, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Fantasy, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: I want to hold you close, Skin pressed against me tight, Lie still, and close your eyes, So lovely, it feels so right. I want to hold you close, Soft breath, beating heart As I whisper in your ear, I want to tear you apart.





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to the song Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge. It's... It's alot. I spent all day on this which was fun. I don't have a beta so any mistakes are my fault. Point then out if you want.

He wasn't sure when it started; some time after the revolution, obviously. It wasn't slow or gradual or sensual. It was hot and heavy and with a gravity that nearly knocked him off his feet if he looked too hard. Maybe it was when he was laid out on the floor of the evidence room. He'd always had a thing for bigger and stronger people.

Gavin watched, out of the corner of his eye, as Anderson walked through the door around ten, many hours earlier than he would have before the whole fiasco with Android Jesus freeing his people. He looked tired as usual and didn't smell so strongly of booze anymore and was ever followed by his faithful android. Gavin chewed the inside of his cheek as he watched. _ Connor Anderson _ the nameplate on his desk was written. Detective Connor Anderson. Fowler had waited only a week after the treaty was signed before giving him that title. He was now officially a member of the force, paycheck and desk included.

He stopped wearing the stuffy Cyberlife uniform in favor of- well, it was also a uniform and looked nearly identical to the one before minus the obviously android markings. He also wore a vest like the ones you see in old cop movies over a longs sleeved white button up with the sleeves rolled up. Who's idea was that? Who decided he should look like that? Gavin had to stop himself from scoffing as he looked away from Connor taking off his jacket before laying it carefully over the back of the chair.

Gavin watched almost too closely as he tried to push his hair out of his face. That was another thing. His hair wasn't gelled back anymore, but rather looked like someone had tossed his hair for a photoshoot.  _ Who's idea was that? _ Something in him bet that it was Hank. Shaking his head, Gavin went back to hopefully-not-so-openly staring. Connor walked to the breakroom, coming back with a rather large cup.

“Your coffee, Lieutenant. I've reduced the sugar in favor of adding more creamer this time.”

Hank looked at the bot scathingly. “And why would you do that?”

“In order to keep you at the top of your health, you need to reduce your sugar intake to a normal degree.” Hank sighed but took the cup anyway. “I've also added hazelnut to add flavor.”

“First you have me eating vegetables and fruit, I'm not allowed take out except one night a week, now this? What next, will you try to get me to go running, too?” Connor opened his mouth, but Hank shushed him. “Don't start. It's not gonna happen.”

“Very well. Those are steps we  _ will _ take later on.” Was that… a threat? Did he just threaten Hank with  _ exercise _ ? Gavin felt his heart jump in his chest. Connor straightened his back at that, turning and looking directly at Gavin, not even sparing him by looking anywhere but directly into his eyes.

Gavin turned faster than he ever knew he could before, looking straight at his monitor and nothing else. Could he tell how fast his heart was beating? Jesus, was he scanning Gavin?

“Your heart rate has increased slightly.” Gavin felt his eyes lock on to Connor, but he was already looking back at Hank. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hank brushed him off. “Coffee's just hotter than I expected.”

Connor nodded and retreated to his desk. He sat stiffly as usual. When his hand peeled back to reveal his white underskin, Gavin could hear blood flowing in his ears. Connor's face twisted in confusion. The skin continued to peel back down his arm and-  _ was that actually necessary? _ \- Gavin had to look away. He'd seen it before. Connor had done interfaced with other androids before. It was a quick way to pass information, Gavin knew. Someone from Cyberlife had come to teach all the humans about androids after the revolution. Something about sensitivity training. She'd even used Connor as an example having him remove his skin and interface with another android. Their LEDs had blinked yellow for a moment before Connor chuckled and pulled away causing Gavin's heat to pick up.

“Reed!” He snapped up at his name,seeing Fowler from his office doorway. “You have work to do. Now's not the time to be dozing off!” He nodded and looked at his monitor again. God, he was in trouble.

He stood, stretching before making his way to the bathroom. Spending a longer time than usual looking at the mirror- at his disheveled hair and a beard starting to form on his face- he barely noticed the door open. Looking up, he felt his heart leap to his throat and his palms go clammy.

Connor walked in, his brow twisted in agitation and his front soaked. Ignoring Gavin entirely, he walked to the other sink. Gavin watched in the mirror as he began to undo the buttons on his vest before starting on the undershirt.

_ Gavin grabbed his hips, pulling them close. Connor's breath hitched as his nails dug into the countertop. His back lay flush against Gavin's front, his head leaning back to his shoulder, a breathy moan falling out- _

“Detective Reed?” He started, blinking. “Is everything alright? You've been staring for quite some time.” Connor was now wearing an old hoodie that was four sizes too big and his collarbone was exposed- Gavin looked away.

“Fine, RoboCop.”

“Your heart rate has increased to 75 bpm and you seem to be in a state of ar-” Connor's jaw shut with an audible click and he looked away. If Gavin looked closer, he could see that Connor's cheeks to his hairline was tinted slightly blue. “Good day, Detective. I apologize for bothering you.” And with that, he walked out, walking around Gavin to get to the door.

* * *

 

The next day, Connor walked into the bullpen without an old Lieutenant to trail behind. “Where's Hank?” Gavin looked up to see Chris had walked up and was talking to Connor. He chose to look anywhere but, deciding the steadily greying sky was better. The weather had taken a turn for the worst, thick snowflakes falling all over. As far as he knew walking in, they weren't sticking, but that was an hour ago.

“The lieutenant has fallen ill and will be taking the next few days to recuperate. It is nothing more than the flu and he has been vaccinated, however with his health not being optimal, he is affected more.” Chris nodded along. “If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my seat.”

He walked to his desk, strategically not looking in Gavin's direction. He watched as Connor gathered papers, steels himself, and walks directly to Gavin's space, too close- Gavin can smell the detergent he uses for his clothes, a softer scent of something floral, the barely there scent of what smelled like a sugary sweetness that made his nose tingle.

“I need assistance. Ha- the Lieutenant said to bother you with it. I'm also supposed to tell him how annoyed you get with me for his entertainment and also said something about making a mess of your station and record your reaction to play later, but I politely refused.” Gavin's mouth dried all the way to his throat as he felt like he was swallowing sand.

Gavin cleared his throat. “Specifically told you to look for me?”

“I have the recording if you do not believe me. I can play it back.”

“No, it's fine. Just…” he could barely think straight. “pull up a chair, I guess.”

The case was a rather extensive one. Connor had been in charge of android related crimes. All of the recent cases were similar enough to have a connection, but different enough that it was the only thing that connected them. Connor was leaning over the papers, a hand in his hair. His tie was loose and the top buttons of his shirt were undone. Gavin's eyes traced as he licked his lips, then swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. Why would an Android need to do those things?

“Detective, you're staring again.”

“Why-” the words were leaving his mouth before he could stop them. “- do you have those, I don't know, ticks. Like, adjusting your cuffs, lick- uh, picking your shirt, ruffling your hair…” he trailed off feeling his face heat.

“I didn't know you paid so much attention to my movements.” Gavin looked up. His mouth was ticked up into a slight smile but his brow was knitted together, and Connor looked more real,  _ more alive _ than he ever had before. Arousal coursed through his blood, making Gavin's breath come out in stuttery chops. “All androids have them. Before deviancy, it was to make the humans we were serving seem less freaked out. Small movements rather than standing still and looking too fake.”

“And after deviancy?”

“It's just like you. Nerves, anxiety, stress, arousal.” Gavin felt his heart drop to his stomach. His hands were clammy again and he rubbed them against his jeans. He was a grown adult, dammit, he shouldn't be feeling like a schoolgirl talking to her crush.

“Is that a thing you- er androids in general- is that a thing Androids can do?”

“Be nervous?” He said, his voice curious and innocent and  _ he was definitely fucking with Gavin at this point _ .

“Yeah, or, have anxiety or-”

“Or be aroused?” Connor's voice dropped low enough that Gavin was almost sure he was the only one that could've heard. He swallowed thickly, his mouth felt like paste. “If we wanted. There's some androids, the HR400 and WR400- the Traci bots- not to mention some models of home android were meant to in place of housewives. The AX400, for instance.” Gavin felt like he was watching from halfway across the room as his mouth moved on it's own.

“And… you?” A smile spread across his cheeks before Connor looked away.

“The RK model is meant to be as close to human to integrate better into society. I was made to be trusted.” Gavin wasn't sure why the conversation went in this direction. He just asked about- shit, what did he ask to lead to this? “It's something I can turn on and off. Not to say I don't have all the right parts attached. There are patches floating around the internet for things such as temperature awareness, the ability to feel tired and hungry, skin sensitivity. I have all of the ones made by Cyberlife, of course. The most recent one was meant to better sexual intercourse. So I do know what I'd be doing.” And Gavin was  _ hard. _ He shifted in his chair, pushed it closer to his desk, covered himself, could still feel the tight press of his dick against his zipper.

Connor looked away, but Gavin could still see him biting his bottom lip, smiling against it. “It looks like we won't get this done by the time work ends,” Connor lulled out as if the entire conversation didn't even happen.

“You could-” Gavin wanted to punch himself, or maybe throat himself onto the highway. “-if you want, of course. Um, you could bring it to my house.” Connor blinked at him, deep brown eyes shining with amusement.

* * *

 

Wasn't this supposed to be for work? Did Gavin actually believe that? No. He'd instantly, as he walked in, walked to his liquor cabinet and pulled down the first thing he could get his hands on. Looking at the label, he contemplated putting it back and picking another. Connor walked into his kitchen though and Gavin felt eyes on his back. Tonight would be a tequila night after all. He turned on music to fill the silence knowing that it would fill the entire house. Gavin wondered fleetingly where in the whole place that his cat went, but quickly had other thoughts fill his mind.

He went through the motions of pulling down two shot glasses before pausing. “Can you-” Connor mutely nodded. “Will it actually-”

“The updates, Detective.” Guessing that meant yes, he looked at the bottle before his eyes slid to Connor. This was a bad idea.

“Do you want-” Connor went back to mutely nodding. Gavin nodded to himself before turning and cracking the seal on the bottle. He poured two drinks, grabbed the salt and a lemon out of the fridge. “Have you done this before?”

“No. Hank had me try whiskey, but I've never had tequila before.”

“Well, it's not the same. Tequila is taken in a specific way.” Connor's head was tilted to the side, saying to Gavin he was cataloguing what he was saying. “I'm sure you could learn this from the internet.”

“I'd much rather learn it from you.” Gavin's heart jumped again. He cut the lemon and readied himself.

“Right. Well, lemme see your hand.” He put out his hand, palm up so Gavin grabbed it- holy hell his hands were soft- and turned it. “Lick your hand.” He touched the strip of skin right below his index finger and trailed his finger to his wrist. “Here.” Gavin ignored the way his voice shook. Connor's LED flicked yellow before settling on blue again and he obeyed. Licking from his wrist to his knuckle, Connor kept eye contact the whole time. His breath hitched as he watched Brown eyes watch him.

“What next?” He picked up the salt, pouring it where he had just licked.

“You'll lick the salt, take the shot, then suck on the lemon.” Gavin did the same, pouring the salt.

Connor moved first, doing as he instructed. He closed his eyes as he licked, then grabbed the shot glass, tipping his head as he drank. Gavin watched his throat move as he swallowed. Connor them grabbed a lemon slice and popped it into his mouth, sucking lightly.

Gavin swallowed thickly. “Your turn.” Gavin nodded, doing the same. The sting of the alcohol was nothing compared to the bite of having Connor staring at him. He sucked on the lemon and tossed the rind on the sink. “You have…” Connor trailed off, reaching up with hyper focused eyes and Gavin felt a finger along his chin. He brought his finger to his own mouth, his tongue flicking out and sliding around the digit.

Connor hummed and Gavin realized just how close they were. They were sharing breath. “Do you need to breathe?”

“Don't need to. I like to.”

“Why?”

“Feels real. Feels good. Feels-”

“Alive.” Connor was shaking, his fingers tightening and releasing sporadically. “What's that one for?” He looked at his own hands.

“Don't know. I've never done that before.” Were they closer, now? He could feel the slight brush of hairs against his face as Connor swayed closer. “Detective-”

“Say my name.” Blue was rising in Connor's cheeks as he seemed to stare at Gavin's chin- no, his lips.

“Gavin.” It came out as little more than a whisper but it had the impact as if Connor had screamed it.

“Fuck.”

“Gavin?” He hummed noncommittally. “What do you think about?” He had to try to focus on Connor's words instead of the soft lips that were just inches from his own. “When you stare at me, what do you think about?” He should be ashamed, he realizes, embarrassed at being caught, but he couldn't bring himself to actually feel that.

“I don't think you want to know.”

“If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked.” Gavin swallowed, eyes following Connor's mouth as his lips twitched. Maybe it was just, maybe it was the alcohol that had him talking. He imagined it was something in between, a bit of both. He wasn't usually so easy to get inebriated,but he couldn't think of the last time he ate or drank anything aside from salt, liquor and lemon.

“I've thought about different things.” His voice was rough, raspy, hard with arousal. “You, at my fingertips, bending you over your desk, taking you in the middle of the bullpen with everyone watching.” He saw the subtle twitch of Connor's hips, the way his eyes lidded halfway. “I've held you down in my head, hands forcing you under my control, having you writhing beneath me, crying my name.” Their foreheads were touching, Connor's body pressed against his own. Connor was taller by at least a few inches but it hardly mattered, the way his eyes were blown at the thought of being dominated. “Has anyone ever touched you?” Connor shook his head.

Gavin brought up a hand, caressed it along the slide of Connor's blushed cheek right into his hair. His hand tightened into the soft locks and Connor's eyes closed, teeth gritting. When Gavin jerked, pulling into Connor's hair, the android's hips pressed into his own and a moan pushed past his chest. Gavin wasn't in control of himself as he dragged his other hand up his chest, beneath the fold of his vest, his fingers making quick work of the buttons. His hand slid against the fabric before dragging down his collar.

His face was only a breaths width away when he looked at Connor. His eyes were just barely open and he was watching Gavin closely. Connor nodded so Gavin leaned in, latching his teeth against the soft junction of skin. It was softer than he expected, but still hard under his teeth, a constant reminder that Connor was plastic under the fake skin. Gavin bit down, _ hard _ . Connor's knees collapsed with a cracking moan, Gavin catching him in his arms. His lips tasted bitter, like he licked a penny.

He walked Connor back to the hall, pressing him against the wall to change directions. There was a plan now and he was going to go through with it. Pulling him down the hall, Gavin pressed him to the wall next to his door before his hand flailed out, trying to grab the doorknob. He barely managed to open the door before he was pulling Connor into the room.

Connor backed until his knees hit the bed and he fell back. Gavin closed the door and turned back to see Connor's trembling fingers working on his buttons. Gavin walked over and grabbed the shirt, pulling the buttons off with the force he used. Gavin shoved both the vest and shirt off his shoulders.

Gavin wasn't sure what he was supposed to expect. Connor was hairless, his smooth chest chiseled in a way that fit with the aesthetic of the rest of his body. He had nipples, which Gavin felt unnecessary but fitting. Connor had said they made him as close to human looking as possible. There was a small line of blue blood from the mark on his shoulder.

He pushed Connor by his shoulders into the bed-  _ his bed, the place he sleeps, and wakes and touches himself to thoughts of doing this _ \- straddled his body and pressed his body against Connor's own. Connor moaned at the pressure and Gavin twitched in his pants.

It was overwhelming, having Connor here, under him, at his mercy. “Fuck.” He wiggled down and started to work his pants down. Gavin looked up, arching a brow at Connor's blush as Connor avoided his eye. “No underwear?”

“Yeah, I figured it would be… easier.”

“Eas… how long were you planning to come here?”

“Since I detected your heart rate increase when my skin peeled back so I could interface with the monitor.” Gavin let out a shuttered breath. He cursed multiple times under his breath, looking down.

Connor's dick was hard and flushed blue at the tip. It was hard enough to curve up towards his body and was leaking slightly. Gavin shuttered, shifting around. Connor sat up, looking at Gavin as he stripped himself.

“You said-” he cut himself off, shaking his head. “You said you…” Could androids stutter? Because Connor was stuttering. “You said you wanted to h-hold me down.” Gavin stopped in the middle of taking off his boxers. “Hold me down and fuck me, right?” Gavin moved on lust and instinct, pulling Connor up by his hair. Connor groaned and Gavin watched his dick twitch. He turned Connor around, shoving him against the bed. He pulled Connor's hair and the android was shaking. His LED flicked yellow for a moment and his eyes flickered. When it was blue again, Gavin kicked Connor's legs apart and ran a finger around the rim of Connor's hole.

He pulled away, looking at his slick finger. “What-”

“Self lubrication.” He mumbled against the mattress. Gavin groaned in his throat before shoving a finger as far into the slick hole as he could reach. Connor hissed into the mattress. He wasn't showing signs of discomfort or distaste, so Gavin began to stretch Connor.

Connor was shaking as he shoved in another finger. “Do you have a prostate?” The LED flickered yellow and Connor nodded. Gavin pushed in as far as his fingers would allow and pressed against the soft walls until Connor jerked, moaning harshly into the mattress, his brows knitting together. “Does it feel good?” He tried again and Connor nodded. “Use your words. Does if tell good?”

“Yes,” Connor's eyes were pressed tightly, his body pushing back against Gavin's fingers.

“What?”

“Yes! It feels good!” Connor screamed, his voice breaking. Gavin had an inkling of feeling bad for the neighbors. Gavin shoved a third finger in, spreading his fingers. He pulled Connor's head up by his hair and the android screamed.

Gavin pulled him up by his hips, unable to take it anymore. Connor looked over his shoulder in confusion. He pushed Connor up to being fully in the bed, roughly shoving his shoulders against the bed. Gavin stripped off his boxers grabbing himself to relieve some of the tension. He cursed.

“You ready?”

“Please. Gavin, please.”

“Please what?” He was going to milk this for all it was worth. This may never happen again and Gavin was going to give himself to jerk about for the rest of his life.

“Please fuck me, Gavin.” Gavin's hips twitched at the desperate tone Connor was using.

He grabbed himself and lined up with the glistening hole. Connors hips were making small rotations. Gavin watched as the tip of his dick slid against Connor's rim. It could be so easy,  _ so easy _ to just shove his hips forward pushing into Connor and take what no one else would be able to. If he didn't want this to last as long as possible, he would have.

He grabbed Connor's hips preventing him from moving. Connor let out a whine and his fingers gripped the sheets. Gavin reached down, grabbing one of Connor's arms to hold him off the bed. The slightest push would breach the hole he was pressed against. “Tell me, Connor. Did you ever imagine this would happen?” The LED flicked to red immediately as Connor shuttered. “Did you?”

“Yes,” it was whispered hoarsely, His LED spinning from blue to red and back, going back and forth between colors. Gavin had never seen it do that on any android.

“What about it?”

“I've wanted this.” Connor cried out as Gavin pushed in slightly, the head popping past the rim.

“For how long?”he rolled his hips and Connor's hand tightened to a fist in his hand, Gavin feeling the artificial muscles flexing.

“Months. S-so long.”

“What did you imagine?”

“You, fucking me over the desk, in a car in-  _ fuck- _ in the evidence room.” Gavin shoved his hips forward and Connor's head bowed as he screamed.

“The evidence room? Where you-”

“Yes!” Connor's insides were tightening around his dick. Gavin shoved in to the hilt and Connor let out a sob. “ _ Yes! _ ” Gavin couldn't hold back, leaning forward. In one hand, he grabbed Connor's wrists, with the other he shoved Connor's chest down, pinning him to the bed by his neck.

Gavin pulled out as much as the position would allow and shoved back in mercilessly. Connor's LED was blinking from red to blue so fast that it nearly looked purple. It was hard to move with Connor's height compared to his but he wouldn't give up this view of Connor's face even if it was life or death. Connor was moaning into the bed, his body jerking back to meet with Gavin's. His eye and cheek were wet and Gavin could bet that the bed under him was wet, too. At a certain thrust, Connor was openly so Bing, dragging in breathes like he was suffocating.

It took a moment to realize that Connor was mouthing something. “speak up.” Connor dragged in a shaking breath.

He let out a sob as he spoke.”Harder-” his voice hitched. His LED  _ was  _ purple and Gavin didn't think it was actually possible. “ _ Harder please _ ,” and Gavin complied. He had to shift up, let go of Connor's neck in favor of grabbing his other hand. Gavin used that leverage to pull Connor's body back and shove his hips forward. Connor was screaming and his voice became little more than static. He wanted to see it,  _ God, _ he wanted to see Connor's crying face. He wanted to see Connor at the edge of desperation, teetering on losing control. The very thought sent chills down his spine and a wave of arousal to his dick.

Gavin pulled out and pulled away from Connor. His dick was twitching with the need to cum, gritting his teeth to stave it off. Connor fell flat against the bed with a puff, unable to hold himself up any longer. He rose to a crawl to turn around and look down. “Did I do something wrong?” Connor's voice had the slight fuzz of a broken speaker in a sound system.

“No,” Gavin shook his head and looked up when he was finally wasn't in danger of going over the edge. “I was just…” he cleared his throat. Connor tilted his head as his LED was a soft yellow. Would the Android understand? “It was close to ending and I wasn't ready for that yet.”

“You were going to ejeculate.” Gavin chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah.” The LED on the side of Connor's head cycled from yellow to red and back. It was spinning again, getting faster. Now that he could see Connor's face, he noticed that he was looking into the distance and his face was twitching slightly. It settled on orange before Connor came back and smiled brightly. Gavin made a mental note of bringing it up later.

Gavin rose to his knees, walking on them over to Connor again. The android immediately leaned back. Gavin pushed his legs up so that Connor was folded in half. His hole was stretched and glistening. Gavin crawled up on the bed which pushed Connor to his neck, his legs dangling over himself. His LED flicked yellow. Gavin pushed two fingers into the hole, which fluttered around them. Gavin groaned. He pulled his fingers out and leaned down.

Connor nearly screamed again as his dick twitched. His fingers shot to Gavin's hair and his hips hitched and shook. Gavin licked, tasting the salty, bitter taste of what he assumed was his precum. There was a slightly sweet tinge to him, probably whatever was the lubricant. He pushed his tongue in and Connor's dick twitched. “Gavin, Gav-” he whimpered. “Gavin.” He started to chant Gavin's name under his breath like a mantra. “I- I want you inside of me.” Gavin felt a shudder ripple up his back. He stabbed his tongue in, seeing Connor's legs shaking, licking the hole and scraping his teeth against the rim. Connor whined deep in his throat.

“Yeah.” He mumbled, straightening. Connor shifted up the bed. Gavin placed his hands on Connor's waist. He moved his way down his hips and switched to one of his thighs. Dedicating it all to memory, Gavin pressed into the fake muscle there.

Gavin lifted Connor's leg and shifted up so that his dick was pressed against Connor's. Connor looked down, his hand wrapping carefully around them both and Gavin felt his breath hitch. He separated them and positioned himself, pulling Connor's leg over his shoulder stretching him. He pushed into the willing body and Connor arched his back. Gavin watched as his eyes slid closed and his mouth fell open.

Taking Connor like this, face to face with nothing to hold back, it felt more intimate than before. Gavin pulled back, relishing in the slow, deliberate drag of his dick pulling from Connor's hole. The moan was deep and rough, Connor's hands sinking into the fabric of his sheet.

The tilt of his hips made Connor jerk. He planted his foot on the mattress and shifted his hips up. Connor was moaning as he moved, his brows knitting together again, his head jerking to the side, showing off his LED which was purple again.

Gavin felt his belly rolling as he moved, his orgasm getting close much faster having almost came already. Gavin grabbed Connor's hand and moved it to his dick. Without even opening his eyes, Connor got the hint, wrapping his hand delicately around his own dick. Connor pumped his hand in time with the thrust of Gavin's hips.

Gavin leaned down to rest his hands against the bed. He could see Connor better this way, seeing the subtle movements of his face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Connor's. His LED spun yellow for a moment before he pressed into the kiss, opening his mouth. Gavin pushed his tongue in without hesitation, relishing in the taste of mint and fruit plus the still-there taste of tequila.

He could only manage to roll his hips a few more times before he was groaning into Connor's mouth, his vision going white and his breath stuttering out of him. There was a tightening on his dick as his hips twitched and he heard Connor moaning.

* * *

 

Gavin blinked through the dark. There was a warm weight against his side and pressure against his arm. He couldn't feel his fingers. Looking to his right, he saw that it was only about five thirty in the morning. Yawning, he tried to recall everything around him. He was naked, his dick was warm and tight and he felt a bone deep relaxation that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Shifting, there was a groan and then it clicked. Connor. Feeling in front of him, he traced his hand down Connor's body and- oh. He was still inside of Connor. Connor was shaking and his body was tense. As carefully as he could, Gavin pulled out of Connor. The lubrication seemed to have not evaporated or worn away so it was relatively easy.

“Sorry.” He petted along Connor's arm. “Sorry. It's okay now.” He felt Connor nod and sit up. Gavin wiped his hands down his face as Connor climbed off the bed.

The next time he opened his eyes, it was almost seven. When had he fallen asleep? Gavin stood, pulling underwear on, ignoring the flaky tightness around his dick from having not cleaned up after the night before. Gavin pulled on a T-shirt and walked out. Connor seemed to have taken all of his clothes. If Gavin had to guess, he had gotten dressed and left early when Gavin fell back asleep.

Gavin was pleasantly surprised when he smelled fresh coffee and cooked bacon. Connor was standing by the stove looking over a pan. He was only in a too-big shirt and boxers. “are you wearing my clothes?”

The android jumped and turned, his cheeks turning light blue. “I didn't think you would mind. Mine are crumpled and-” he trailed off. His voice still held a staticy pitch to it like he'd actually thrown his voice the night before.

“It's fine.” Gavin walked over, taking a strip of bacon off the plate. It was perfectly crunchy. “You could probably keep them if you really wanted.” He turned a darker blue. Gavin made his way to the table after grabbing a cup of coffee. It felt altogether fairly domestic. A meal from the floor caught his attention and he looked down. Miss Darcy, his long haired tabby cat, was rubbing against his leg. He stood to put food into her bowl lest she bite him in retaliation, he noticed it was already full, more so than he usually filled it.

Instead, he sat and lifted her to his lap, petting down her spine as she purred. Connor brought a plate of eggs, bacon, a hash brown, and a cup of orange juice. He didn't even have orange juice, just oranges he'd bought when he bought the lemons because they were on sale. The implication had him flustered.

Connor sat across from him at the table and watched him eat. He swallowed thickly and used his fork to point at Connor. “Did you know your LED changes colors?”

“Yes, Detective Reed.” Connor scathed. “I knew it changed colors.”

“Listen, asshole.” Gavin snapped, but it didn't have any of the bite behind it for it to be meaningful. “it was like, purple and orange. It changed back and forth for a while before it turned purple.” Connor's hand rose to his temple and a look crossed his face.

“I did not know. I will look into it.” His LED circled yellow. “Hank is calling.” Gavin completely forgot about Hank. Connor blinked. “Hank.” Connor's brows knitted together as he listened. “No, Hank, I-” he cut off as he listened. “Hank, everything is fine. Work just lasted a bit longer than usual. I slept- yes, I slept at Gavin's house.” His cheeks turned bright blue again. “It's.. I mean… we're not at work so I don't have to be formal. You get upset when I call you lieutenant when we're at home so I don't-” Connor rolled his eyes. “I will be there before work. Yes, thank you. Bye dad.” And he hung up, his eyes going wide. He stayed completely still for a long time while Gavin chewed.

“So is that a common thing? Do you regularly call Hank dad?” Connor blinked a few times.

“No.” Was all he said before walking stiffly to the bag of clothes. “I'm going to call a cab.”

“I'll drive you, it's okay.” Connor stood straight as he watched Gavin put his now empty plate in the sink and turn the water on for a moment. When Connor turned, he could see a sharp blue, so Gavin walked closer. “Might want to do something about that. Your dad might be upset.” Gavin didn't manage to see his reaction as he turned and walked to his room to get dressed. When he walked back out, Connor was dressed on his own and his collar was up a bit higher.

As they walked to the door, Connor stopped and gave Miss Darcy a soft scratch behind her ear. The android looked around the room as of taking it all in like he thought it was the last time he'd ever see it. “If you ever need help on another case,” Gavin started, catching Connor's attention. “I can always give you a hand." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, being as it's my first fix for Detroit: bh. I don't usually ship Connor and Gavin, but the song idea came to me and it didn't fit with any other pairing. If you have any other ideas for me to write, just let me know.
> 
> The thing with the LEDs: I had this headcanon that I was talking with a friend about. What if when an Android goes deviant, if they decide to keep their LED, it would reflect their emotions more with more colors. Purple, green, orange, and everything in between.


End file.
